


blue

by lionkid (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Animal Play, Drabble, M/M, Mild Smut, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lionkid
Summary: There's something about being called a good kitten that makes Dan tick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to ray/freckledhowell on twitter

The first time it happened, Phil didn't give it much thought. They had been lying on the couch together, shoulders pressed together and the (very drawn out, very boring) latest episode of _Haikyuu_ playing on the TV. He'd stretched out his arm and settled comfortably behind Dan's shoulders. Then, as an afterthought, he started running his fingers through Dan's hair, playing with the tiny curls at the ends and massaging his scalp like he liked himself. And maybe it was the exhaustion—they'd just come back from Australia and not even unpacked before they collapsed in bed—but Dan arched into the touch like it was the best thing on Earth for him. Objectively, Phil knew he gave good massages, that was something every significant other he'd had told him at least once, but never had he seen someone so pleased to be caressed.

It didn't matter, of course, but he did store away that information for later.

* * *

When it happened again Phil was sat in front of the iMac in Dan's room, emailing a German venue about bringing their tour to Berlin, _there wasn't anything inappropriate for children, they'd bring their own crew, would that be possible? Thank you for replying, cheers, Phil Lester._

It was obvious he didn't regret it one bit. He loved touring and he loved his audience and most of all he loved being with Dan everywhere he went, but the logistics were overly detailed and the conversations too slow.

He flopped face-first onto bed. Dan was already there, playing _Animal Crossing_ in his 3DS. They hadn't talked in a while and Phil would love to go into a heated making out session, but he was too tired to even consider it. He propped himself up on his elbows and rested against the headboard.

Next thing he knew, Dan reached up and nuzzled his cheek—actually dragged his nose against Phil's warm skin and kissed the spot just above his jaw. Phil turned around to face Dan and properly kissed him on the lips. It dwindled into messy handjobs, and that'd be enough to satisfy him, but Phil couldn't keep it off his mind; the way Dan had snuggled against his face and wordlessly asked for a little attention.

* * *

One day, while they ate the Chinese Dan had ordered and he pressed himself close to Phil, he finally spoke up.

“You've been acting really touchy,” Phil noted. “It's really cute. Like a cat,” he added. Dan looked almost startled at that. His eyes widened for just a split second and he lowered his head.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “It's fucking weird and I know it, okay, I'll try to stop.”

“Why are you even apologising?” Phil laughed. “I called it cute. That means I don't find it weird. I mean, maybe a little, but that's just because I haven't seen anyone do that before. It's endearing.”

Dan sighed. “It's just that,” he said, “I'm kind of into that. And I don't want it to be weird and I don't want you to do things you don't want to for my sake. So I'm gonna stop doing it, alright?”

Phil took a moment to process Dan's words. There were a lot of things _into that_ could mean in that context, and he couldn't quite pinpoint it. “Does that mean it's like, a sex thing?”

“Not really?” Dan said. It sounded more like a question than a statement. “Can we both just collectively agree to forget about this?”

* * *

Truth was, Phil did not forget about it, not even two weeks after that conversation. Because Dan was busying himself with editing, and there were bags under his eyes and a constant line of exhaustion in his words Phil had become good at noticing over the years. And when he was tired and overworking himself, Dan became the most affectionate and needy.

So when Dan ran his fingernails down Phil's back as he pushed into Dan and shifted around to get the angle just right, he told him “you're the prettiest kitten,” and Dan whined and tried to pull him closer with his legs.

“Did you know that?” Phil inquired, thrusting slow like he knew Dan liked when he thought too much and felt bad about himself, hands carefully holding his hips like Dan was made of glass. “I just wanna spoil you, treat you like the gorgeous kitten you are.”

Dan's eyes were hazy, very similar to when they added toys and rope and handcuffs to their fun, but it felt different and even more intimate than what they'd ever tried out before.

Then he purred—the words and the praise were always mostly for Dan's sake, because Phil loved him and he knew that was what got him off, but the sound went straight to his dick and made his heart flip over inside his ribcage. He fucked Dan faster, a hand in his cock and sliding easily with the leaked pre-come, trying to edge him closer and closer until his orgasm hit him.

Dan winced when Phil pulled out. He was sweaty and spent, hair messy in the way he hated the most, and he still looked the most beautiful Phil had ever had the privilege of seeing.

* * *

It turned out careful words were the best way to work it all out, because Dan gave in and told Phil it—he still didn't have the courage to put it in actual words, keeping to euphemisms and dancing around the issue but it was okay—took his mind off things when everything was too much. Work, the pressure to be good enough, the feeling he was disappointing everyone around him; it all piled up until he caved and slipped into a different mindset, one in which he just wanted to be pampered and praised, snuggle against Phil to get his hair caressed.

Phil told him, “it's alright, but you have to know you're not disappointing me or anyone, I love you,” but he knew words weren't about to cure the unease in Dan's chest.

So he settled for complying and giving his kitten the treatment he needed to feel better whenever it was necessary.

It worked.


End file.
